The Veela
by Gumi-Hitachiin
Summary: CONTAINS SPOILER/ Nicholas Miller lost his sister so he goes to the Pet Shop to buy a pet to keep him company. What type of pet will the Count sell this time? Read to find out ;


**HEEEEYY! (: this is my first PSOHfic waaa I'm sorry if there are any mistakes n_n It's been a while since I've written a story in English so please forgive me hehe Well, I wrote this a while ago I hope you enjoy it**

**WARNING! CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM DIFFERENT CHAPTERS AND THE LAST ONE.**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Detective Leon Orcot was having a rough time. He was driving to Chinatown after a long night of duty trying to catch a murderer who had killed 2 people in the past 5 months and the suspect was the son of both victims, who had left several clues in every crime scene, but somehow they hadn't managed to catch him, this time the only thing he left were some strands of hair.

Hoping to rest for a while he decided to visit his...friend?

Was the Count really his friend? He hadn't thought about that, especially because every time there was a suspicious killing he would always relate it to the Count and he would try to lock him up, and who wouldn't? If many of the victims were customers of the Pet Shop. You would also think he's responsible for all the killings.

When he arrived, Leon went down the stairs that led to the entrance door. He opened the door hoping to see his little brother, Chris playing with T-chan a Totesu, but Leon called him the Freaky goat, or the strange raccoon thingy called Pon-chan. But when he entered the room he was surprised to find no one there, so he sat down on the big comfy couch waiting for D to arrive with a tray full of pastries and Tea. Not seeing his 6 year old brother there bothered him, especially because the Count kept many weird pets that might not be even permitted in L.A.

Ten minutes had passed and the Count nor Chris had showed up yet, he began to worry something might had happened to them, but he relaxed when D appeared just as he thought with the tray filled with cookies, the Tea set and the weird rabbit-bat named Q-chan on his shoulder.

"Good evening my dear detective, Chris is not here, he went out with T-chan and Pon-chan to play in the park" D said smiling while placing the tray on the table.

"Where were you Count? I thought one of your animals ate you or something."Leon grinned at the thought of the Count getting eaten by a tiger.

"It is not of your business detective, so did you catch the killer of those people?" The Count said after taking a sip of his tea.

"No, we don't know where he might be, I mean after two months of chasing him and even though we know who's the murderer, we haven't been able to catch him, besides last night the only thing he left was a strand of hair, and the Lab says it doesn't have a match with his DNA, in fact it doesn't seem human. They say it might belong to a rare type of animal. Hey! Now that I think of it, we have a report saying that he bought a pet here.

"Do you know his name?"

"Nicholas Miller."

"Ah yes! He came by about six months ago. He looked pretty sad, he told me he wanted to buy a pet because his sister just died and wanted some company."

Somehow the Count's answer didn't surprise Leon, he knew D had something to do with the murders, he was used to it but he couldn't find any proof of it and besides, every time it had to do with one of his animals he couldn't arrest him because the customers signed the contract where it said the shop couldn't be blamed for anything, so his boss never believed him and told him to leave the Count alone. But one day, he swore, one day he would be locked up in jail.

"I knew it!" Leon exclaimed "What did you sold that guy? A Freaking snake? A bear? A wolf? What was it? It must have been something dangerous because all the victims were found dead but they were all killed in different ways. Damn it D!"

Count D wasn't surprised about the detective's reaction, it was always like that. But the Count had to give all his customers what they wanted, not for anything the shop's slogan was "Selling Love, hope and dreams." So he had to sell what they asked.

"Nothing like that, detective. I sold him a Veela." He said calmly. Leon was confused and D could see the expression in his face. "Oh God, A Nymph detective!"

"A what? Is it something to eat or what?"

"Nymphs are feminine spirits that come from the Eastern part of Europe; they are capable of transforming into swans, horses, hawks, snakes or wolves. They are most likely to be found in lakes, forests, mountains and even on the clouds. But they can transform into humans too. They take the form of a beautiful human girl."

"So you want me to believe you sold the guy a magical creature? Stop Fucking with my head D!"

"I'm not. You can choose to believe or disbelieve. It makes no difference to me."

"Al right, this is just like the time when you told me you sold Robbin Hendrix a lizard that would actually be the mythical Medusa or that time when you said the guy married to Evangeline Blue was eaten by a mermaid." Leon was pissed, why did the Count had to tell him always weird stories about the pets he sold? It would always be some strange or magical creature and every time he found them dead, they would be just a lizard or a gigantic the way he would describe them. Leon knew he had made D mad, so he decided to use the trick that ALWAYS worked on the Count for him to tell him everything.

"Count I forgot to give you this, I bought it just this morning" he said handing him a box of the most delicious chocolate.

As he expected the Count had forgotten his anger towards Leon and his eyes sparkled with joy.

"Oh my! Detective! This is from Ethel's Chocolate factory, isn't it? I love this kind of chocolate! I'm eating it right now."

Leon grinned knowing he would get his answers.

"So Count, let's say I do believe you sold Nick a Nymph, do you know what happened?"

* * *

**1 Month Before the first murder**

Nicholas Miller was standing outside Count D's pet shop, if you were one of the people who were passing by, you would also know something was wrong with him; even though he looked like a decent guy you could notice the dark spots under his eyes and an expression of sadness.

Nicholas didn't know why he had ended up there, one of his friends told him the Count had sold many of his friends different pets and all of them enjoyed their company and brought them good luck and great memories.

And he didn't believe him, just like Leon, but the Detective's reasons were a little bit different, he was sure The Count sold people drugs and was part of the Chinese Mafia. But he didn't know that all of it was lies.

And what really made the shop mysterious but at the same time magical, were that all the animals in there could be seen in their true form (which was sometimes human-like creatures) with the help of mysterious incense the Count owned. But apart from him and Chris no one, unless they had an innocent mind or had a true desire, could see the animals in their true way. So, of course there were rumors about people actually living there.

But let's continue with the story. Nicholas entered the shop hoping to find the Count behind a counter with lots of cages and supplies that were needed to keep a pet. But instead, a strong smell of incense hit his nose, the store looked more like the living room of a house, it was decorated in a Chinese way. Yes, there were cages hanging from the ceiling but inside of them weren't any birds; instead there were creepy and strange animals.

_Wow_, he thought, _this place looks more like a gypsy's store. _

"Good Afternoon sir, welcome to Count D's pet shop, we own dogs, cats, birds and even some types of reptiles." He was greeted by a young…lady?

"Good Afternoon, my name's Nicholas Miller. A friend told me to come, he said I could find what I was looking for in here" He said, _Maybe the Count's in the back or something. I bet she's Chinese; she's wearing one of those long Cheongsams. _He thought.

"Really? That's great! How can I help you sir? Are you looking for something special?"

"Well yes, you see my sister died two weeks ago, and she lived with me so, I've been feeling kind of lonely" he said

"Why don't we sit down? I'll bring some tea, and we can discuss about the type of animal you're looking for."

"Hey, I was wondering, are you related to the Count, or something? Is just that I don't understand what's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this." Nick asked.

"Hahahaha! I guess I must feel flattered that you called me pretty, but I am not a girl. I am the manager of this shop."

"WHAT! You mean, you're Count D?"

"No, my grandfather's the owner of that title, but unfortunately he's out of town looking for more species to sell in our shop, right now I'm in charge, but I would appreciate if you stopped making the wrong accusations." The Count said getting mad. He was used to people mistaking him by a girl, but it was starting to get on his nerves.

"I'm sorry" He said embarrassed.

"It's okay. Please tell me how can I help you today Mr. Miller?" The Count asked.

"Oh well, the kind of pet I'm looking for is one that can keep me company, a loyal one too and that has a long life. And the most important part, that helps me forget the pain I feel for my sister's death" Nick said the last words with a broken voice.

"Well, I think I have just what you need, please follow me." D opened the door to his right and motioned him to go in. Nick followed not knowing why, he felt intrigued. They walked through a long corridor, with doors of different sizes and forms. Everything looked unusual and the weird thing was that the shop from the outside didn't look that big.

He came back to reality when they stopped walking; they were standing in front of a big red door, decorated with strange figures that looked like mythical creatures.

The Count opened the door and the smell of a different incense hit Nicholas. The room was dark but at the end of it you could see a bright light illuminating something that was sleeping comfortably. D asked him to wait while he went to talk to the strange creature that was lying on the bed.

The Count approached it and began shaking it slowly, then whispered on the creature's ear something, and the thing opened its eyes and looked straight at Nicholas.

It wasn't an animal, it was his sister.

"This is not your sister Mr. Miller; this is a Veela, in other words a Nymph. These rare but amazing creatures can be found on the Eastern part of Europe, it looks like she decided to take your sister's form, but if she decided to look like an animal, to you it would look like a swan, she can transform into other animals but it depends on her mood." The Count spoke softly

Nicholas was astounded. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. She looked just like his dead sister, the brown hair, the hazel eyes, she was exactly the same.

"I take her."He spoke not knowing how he had the courage to speak those words.

"Very well then, but before you take her, you must sign this contract." The Count gave Nicholas a piece of paper in which all of the needs and cares of the Veela where written but in big red letters where 3 specific rules he must follow."You see Mr. Miller; these three rules must be followed strictly:

You must **Never Stop** paying attention to her

You must **NOT** make her mad

You must **NEVER** lie or trick her.

If any of these terms is breached the store will not take any responsibility for the consequences." The Count finished.

"Okay then." He signed the contract and when he turned, the Veela grabbed his arm. They walked back into the front part of the shop.

"Goodbye Mr. Miller, please take good care of her."

And with that Nicholas drove back home with his new pet.

The weeks passed and Nick pretty much enjoyed the company of his new pet. He treated her just like he used to treat his sister and he even gave her his sister's name, Jenny. When he got home from work he would make dinner and tell her how about his day.

On weekends he would take her to the zoo or to a park. Nicholas felt that he was given a second opportunity to live with his little sister.

Jenny enjoyed all the attention she was getting from Nick. You see, Veelas are very proud and narcissist creatures, she was always happy but not for the same reason as Nicholas, but because she would get presents, clothes and all the attention was for her. But neither of them knew this would change very soon.

A month had passed after Nick had acquired his new "sister." It was a clear Monday night, Nicholas and Jenny were enjoying a nice meal when there was a knock on the door.

"Who could it be at this hour? It's almost 10 o'clock." He stood up and went to open the door of the apartment he and the real Jenny had bought when they decided to move in together while she finished her studies.

Nick wasn't expecting to see the person standing in front of him; it was his girlfriend who went to live to England last month. He was surprised but at the same time happy and relieved.

"Sarah? What are you doing here? I thought you were in London with your family. Come inside, I'll help you bring your stuff in." Nick said

Nicholas helped her get installed and both of them were sitting in the small living room drinking a cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry I didn't call earlier, I didn't want to get you worried." She said calmly. "I came as soon as I heard about Jane. How did it happen? If you don't want to tell me it's alright."

"No, it's okay. She was coming home from school, she called me to let me know she was arriving late at night because she had to stay in the university to finish a homework that was due the next day, I offered to pick her up but she said Daisy, her best friend would bring her home. About 2 am I got a call from the hospital, they told me she was gravely injured. When I got there she was…" he couldn't finish, his voice broke and he began crying loudly. "I couldn't do anything! If only I had gone to pick her up, she would be alive! His friend Daisy was driving her home when a guy in a truck fell asleep and they crashed. Both of them died."

Sarah embraced Nick and stayed with him until he fell asleep. But, behind a door someone was looking at them. With all the excitement about his girlfriend Nicholas forgot about Jenny, who went to look for him when he didn't return to the table, so she went to see what was happening. She opened the door and saw him crying and a girl hugging him. She got tired and went to bed hoping the new intruder wouldn't get in the way.

After that night, Sarah decided not to touch the Jenny topic again. But she got surprised when she saw a girl that looked exactly like her sleeping in Jenny's room. Nicholas explained everything to her and she was happy for him. Although Jenny wasn't, Sarah was stealing Nicholas' attention and it was starting to drive her mad. Ever since she arrived, Nicholas spent more time with Sarah. The three of them would go out together but it wasn't the same, Jenny didn't get the same attention she used to have.

But the thing that made her furious was when one night Nick had promised he would take her see a movie, Jenny was happy, she thought everything was going back to normal. She was getting ready to leave when the phone rang, it was Nicholas saying they had to postpone the movie night because Sarah was having trouble with her car and he had to pick her up. But he hadn't realized he broke two rules from the contract. "Never stop paying attention to her and Do Not make her mad."

It was late at night when Nicholas arrived home. He went to Jenny's room to check on her but he didn't find her sleeping, in fact she wasn't even in there. He checked the kitchen, the living room, the dining room but he couldn't find her, the only place he hadn't looked was his room. When he opened the door he found the most beautiful woman his eyes had ever seen, her hair was long and silky it was a silver color that glowed with the light of the moon. She didn't look human at all. She began dancing and singing a song in a different language. That moment Nicholas fell into the creatures trap. Jenny was taking her vengeance, she would teach him that she deserved all the attention, after all she was way beautiful than that human girl, so she decided to use the charm of Nymphs; this consisted on using Nicholas in her own way, she casted a spell on him and now she would make him do everything she said.

* * *

**BACK TO COUNT D AND LEON**

"Okay, D, so you're telling me the Venom thing got mad at him because he stopped treating her like a queen? And she decided to bewitch him so she could take revenge on him?" Leon asked not believing a single word the Count had said.

"It's a Veela detective, and I've already told you, if you choose to believe me or not is your decision." D answered

"And how did you get all this information Count?"

"I must keep an eye on the pets I sell, and if they break the contract I go and pick them up and wait until someone else comes to buy it."

"But, the weird thing is, both of his parents were murdered, both of them in different ways. If she wanted revenge, why kill innocent people?" the detective inquired.

"Well, it's obvious why she made him kill them, he cared for them the most and she wanted him to suffer. You see detective, the way Nymphs act is quite sadistic, she made Nicholas kill 2 of the most important persons in his life, and when they're dead she suspends the spell to make him look what he did. That way he suffers they way she did. Who do you think is the next victim detective?" D said smiling while he petted Q-chan.

"Damn you Count! The girlfriend!" Leon ran out of the shop while taking out his cell phone and calling Jill to inform her where he was heading and what she and the other cops should do when they arrived.

Leon got into his car and drove as fast as he could. This time the Count had gone too far, but still he couldn't make anything about it, the contract stated that if the customer broke any of the rules the shop wasn't responsible for the consequences.

The Detective arrived Sarah's house in the record time of 15 minutes, he opened the door and everything was dark. He searched room after room, until he entered the kitchen and what he saw was not a pleasant view. There in the floor, Nicholas was lying on top of Sarah, both of them dead. Sara was stabbed and for the look of it Nick had committed suicide. Leon didn't hear when Jill entered the room followed by three cops. All of them were surprised but none had notice the large silver snake in the corner of the room watching them with its big green eyes.

* * *

**2 DAYS LATER…**

"Well, it's official, our friend Nicholas committed suicide after killing his girlfriend." Leon said while entering the shop.

"Ah detective Orcot! Good evening. Do you know by chance what happened to the Veela?" D asked playing the tray of tea on the table.

"It was a freaking snake Count! Geez, how would a snake be able to control people? Seriously man, you always say one thing and it turns out to be another. The forensics locked it up and declared Nicholas had a psychological trauma after loosing his sister, and he went mad and began killing all of the people that reminded him of her, and when he couldn't take it anymore he killed himself." Leon was pissed, but at the same time he wasn't surprised about it. It was always the same with Count D.

"Humans are quite interesting. White or Black, rich or poor…Regardless the era…Mankind remains fundamentally the same.

Violent, selfish, despotic. The human race has no right to be at the top of this planet's food change."

"Huh? What are you talking about D?" Even though he acted like he didn't understand what the Count said, he knew what he was talking about. He knew D wasn't human, he didn't know what he was exactly but he was sure he wasn't human.

Leon left the shop at nighttime with the thought of D's words on his head and the answer to what would happen in the future.

_When the very last human breathes his very last breath…I'm sure D will be there, watching and smiling. I'm sure that when I die, he will be setting up a new shop in some other Chinatown. Ready to sell his demonic pets to a whole new set of unsuspected customers. Maybe that's not such a bad thing. Maybe humanity needs a little help. Yeah, Maybe._

**THE END**


End file.
